<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cost of war by hech08ab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337519">The cost of war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hech08ab/pseuds/hech08ab'>hech08ab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-wan has a mental breakdown for good reason, Sad, Tragedy of war, no major plot just grieving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hech08ab/pseuds/hech08ab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent lives are shattered. Soldiers are too young. The general struggles in mourning.</p><p>This is what war looks like.</p><p>A glimpse of the brief moment of grieving during the clone war era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is my fist ever fanfic, and English is not my mother-tongue. And it is not beta-d. Basically, I don’t know what I'm doing. I bet most of the canon-names are incorrect.<br/>I just had this picture in my head, bothering me endlessly, even during 3-hour conference call at work so I had to get this out. I thought about asking someone capable as request, but then I was too shy. I blame the Clone war season 7 ending for my feelings!!! </p><p>This fic focusses on tragedy of the war, focusing on Clone’s sacrifice in mostly Obi-wan's perspective. No fluff. No major actions. And Damn depressing.</p><p>First chapter, Cody narrates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was after when his fifth attempt to comm his general went without success that he decided to locate Obi-wan by himself.</p>
<p>Obi-wan is usually quick to response when it comes to communication. He heard from his batch mate that some of their superior officers - A.K.A. Jedi generals – gave them hard time by intentionally choosing to ignore the comm from time to time when the “Force” told them it was not urgent. Obi-wan was not like that. He was always straightforward and had good reason when he did not answer.</p>
<p>So, Cody intends to find out the reason behind this silence, especially after this kriffling siege finally, FINALLY wrapped up after 28 days of living hell and everyone was at least attempting to relax a bit.</p>
<p>The only reason he was not panicking was that he actually talked with Obi-wan an hour ago, face to face, about demobilization process. He looked fine without major injuries. (yes, focus on “Looked”. Force knows he can hide a lot.) He winced a bit when he moved but that was within the margin of allowance considering the last 28 days in this godforsaken planet called KyoJu2.</p>
<p>Some soldiers told him they saw the general walk to the east gate. He followed the direction and finally found him, first through the window glass, which allowed him to see his face, then around the corridor leading to the outside- Cody approached from behind. No doubt Obi-wan had already sensed his presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sitting- kneeling? – at the edge of the cliff side that they used as landing field 4 weeks ago.</p>
<p>But.. something felt wrong. His back was hunched, his whole posture slumped, his facial expression hollow without any focus, just staring at the vast ocean beyond the cliff (except there was nothing to see).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked like-</p>
<p>Like he was defeated. Hopeless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody was surprised by his own choice of word. Hopeless, usually, was not the word to describe the said Jedi master.</p>
<p>It has been almost 3 years into the war which meant 3 years since he served under Obi-wan, and he never saw his generals looked like this before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the early days of war, the insanely hopeful and recklessly confident battle attitude of the Jedis used to drive him crazy. Even when faced with situation that would make most capable soldiers fall into despair, they just gave a little shrug and jumped right into the middle of crisis headfirst.</p>
<p>But after repeatedly witnessing impossible things performed by the lightsaber users, he started to believe in them. Not in a way that the basic combat training program in Kamino forced him to, but in a way that makes his gut feeling change. With the Jedi, his general, any situation could be turned and it wasn’t just him. The belief was widely shared over the GAR, giving the young soldiers hope and something to believe in.</p>
<p>And Jedis never backed out from being the icon of hope. Rather, they volunteered, especially his general. Always so ridiculously put together, giving ‘brave speech’ – <em>“Good man, Cody. Good man”,</em> <em>“Come one- we have a battle to win.”</em> - and always going in first, coming out last from the battle front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody even felt some sympathy for Obi-wan. Yes, he is THE Jedi, trained for their whole life, force-sensitive and all that, but he was still just one man. And he was mortal, gets wounded more often than not, gets stressed out like hell also.</p>
<p>As the one person lucky enough to firsthand witness all the burden laid on Obi-wan, Cody had unspoken amount of respect for the man. For not showing any of it to the 212th and to those around him. Even under the most stressful and draining situation, all he would get as a hint is red-rimmed eyes or longer-than-usual beard touching silence. Or- slight shouting to General Skywalker – and if anyone asks, Cody would say General Skywalker deserved it – but, never, NEVER to the common soldiers of 212th, let alone to the commanding officers did Obi-wan show his vulnerability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So.</p>
<p>Cody was nervous.</p>
<p>No doubt his general already sensed his presence, but he still did not straighten up as he usually did. He just sat there looking at nothing with vacant eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“General?”</em>
</p>
<p>Cody stopped right behind Obi-wan, both his hands behind his back. Ready to listen. Obi-wan did not respond for good 10 seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How Many?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Sir?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“CASREP, Commander.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casualty report. He was asking how many they lost during the siege.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Last time I checked, around 300 to 350 KIA, 50 in critical condition. Rest of the battalion is mission-ready condition, sir. It was a hard win.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another 10 seconds of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“..Did we?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“….Sir?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did we win? Is this victory?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“As close as we can get, if you ask me, sir.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the silence returned. Yes, something was definitely wrong with his Jedi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First of all, he did not even turn and look at Cody which is as far as it gets unusual considering Obi-wans’ eye-to-eye dialogue trademark.</p>
<p>Some of the Shinies at 212th, and frankly a lot of his boys, could not stop stuttering for mission report to his general, because Force knows, Obi-wan looked straight at the eyes of the speaker no matter who he talks to. It is understandable, when you become the sole &amp; intense focus of the blue-eyed Jedi Master, the council member and high general of the GAR, your brain does not exactly function as usual.</p>
<p>But Now- now Obi-wan is not looking at Cody.</p>
<p>Also, all the polite speaking manner – If I may ask Cody, If you would be so kind Cody -was gone also. Not that he cared.</p>
<p>And lastly - Why is he questioning the win? The Seppies backed out, their damage was at least 3 times bigger than GAR. Mission completed, by any standard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“General, are you Okay?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan finally looked up. He did not have to be force-sensitive to notice that he was sad. His facial expression was filled with grief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I will be, Cody. I will be. Just-“</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, Cody thought. His general became OK after anything. Had to be OK. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“If you would be so kind Cody, is there any chance that you could spare me couple of hours of your time for me? I promise we’ll get back before today’s SITREP.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daily situation report was on 19th hour, which was about 6 hours later. Cody has millions of tasks waiting for him, but none of them out-prioritized his general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, sir. Anything.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you. Meet me at hanger 5 in 20 minutes, would you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes sir.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody could see Obi-wan forced a small smile for him. Force, he hopes he would not do that, not for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody was heading to hangar 5 when Kix called him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Commander, ah- Kix here, ah- It’s about the general. I was with him like 2 minutes ago, when I finally found him for medical check- and he said he had to go somewhere with you? Like right now?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes that’s correct. I’m heading to the hanger. He looked fine to me, what’s your opinion?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah- I have to actually check him to be able to say something? But yeah, he looked fine. It’s just-.. ah.. “</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it? Spill it out, Kix, I’m almost there, I have to go.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s being weird, Commander. Awfully quiet an all. Like-.. like”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sad?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah.. yeah…. It’s just.. brings back bad memories, sir. Like after Zygerria-bad....”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could sense Kix being cautious to mention that cursed name.</p>
<p>Kix was one of the few members of 212th that met Obi-wan right after Zygerria shit-show. The Jedi refused any visits during his staying at the medic wing, then he disappeared for 2 days for “meditation”.</p>
<p>When he returned, he was his usual self. Rex and the mission report delivered the vague picture of what happened, but the Jedi looked fine. Like nothing even happened.</p>
<p>Again, Cody had the utmost respect for his general. For his infinite ability to persevere anything, even torture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I.. will take not of that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I packed extra med kit for him, just in case. The general took it. If you see anything, any sign of discomfort, comm me right away?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know I will. We’ll be back before SITREP.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan was already waiting for him when he finished the call. Within a small speeder next to him, Cody could see some stuff alongside with the med-kit Kix mentioned, stored in the back seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Shall we?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If I could drive- sir? I saw you winced when you walked back there.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Obi-wan’s forced smile resurfaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You are too kind, Cody. Very well then, I will tell you the direction as we go along. I don’t have the exact coordinate.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Understood, Sir.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your kind kudos fellow SW fans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The road to whatever destination was smooth. Their speeder was Republic-issued latest model which meant minimal noises ensuring its passengers’ quiet ride. In fact, it was too quiet. Smothering kind of quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan must be sensing Cody’s nervousness through the Force. (as he often pointed out, <em>“Relax, commander. You are almost making me nervous. “)</em></p><p>Though, the silence itself could not be the reason behind this uneasiness, it must be something else. It has been a while since they reached the level of intimacy that when even no one spoke, it was comfortable. They mostly talked about battle plans or care of troops. Once the topic of the conversation settled, usually silence prevailed.</p><p>Both of them were not very talkative when they were together, but it was a comfortable sort of silence. Obi-wan at least dropped the false pretends of ‘sociable general who always made great company’ and did not attempt at making fabricated small talks with Cody anymore. He could relax near the presence of Cody and vice versa; Grateful he was that various layers of Obi-wan’s social façade lifted its several outer ones for him.</p><p><em>I would never be able to meet the bare version of him,</em> Cody used to think. He did not know that was about to change very soon.</p><p> </p><p>With no sign of Obi-wan opening his mouth, Cody’s thought started to drift off while driving. Still feeling uneasy, hard to focus on anything.</p><p>Is this what Obi-wan looks like without the “Proper mental shield”?</p><p>Whenever, Commander Ahsoka was in any kind of trouble, General Skywalker’s short-temper used to fire up making everyone around agitated to the point that no one could even properly sit for more than minutes. But, if you think about it, like really think about it, there were no specific reasons to be THAT edgy around that guy. YES, he got angry easily but he was not a violent man towards his people, verbally of physically. But his state of emotions was what usually dictated 501st’s mission mood that day. Angry general meant brutal attack. Happy general led to cheery march.</p><p>It was very unlike his former master, whose presence never haltered, solid like a rock. An anchor that never wavers, no matter how worse it was.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mind your own feelings, Anakin. Negative emotions are contagious. Guard your mental shield for your own people.”</em> Cody recalled these words.</p><p>So, is this uncomfortable feeling meant Obi-wan’s mental shield is down? Is this what his general usually feels like and is he just very good at hiding it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Let’s turn right here, then to the shore, please”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, we are headed to the shore?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, we are.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyo-Ju2 was a marine-based planet. With vast ocean covering most of the planet surface, in the eyes of the space travelers it certainly looked peaceful from above.</p><p>Except the fact that planet’s sea water contained toxic elements fatal to most sentients and even to the droids. Their battle ground, located in one of the 2 biggest islands on the northern hemisphere, was the combined size of 3 Jedi-cruisers. The last 28 days have been the living hell of giant hopscotch, stuck in a limited land space, killing each other to cover more ground. If they were pushed back, there were nowhere else to go.</p><p>Too many soldiers disappeared into the cursed sea. The dark, unforgiving water swallowed his brothers instantly. Cody was sick of seeing the blue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Commander.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, general.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I meant every word when I said every lives matter. Equally. The clone ones certainly included. We can’t price-tag lives. I want you to know that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What? Where did that come from?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, sir- of course I believe you, you know I do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I meant what I said. And I intend to prove it.”</em>
</p><p>Prove what to who, sir? But the sentence did not leave his lips. It did not look like Obi-wan was trying to engage in a conversation. Rather it felt like declaration. Or confession.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they arrived. A small shore facing the vast horizon. The ocean stretching out before them was immense, waves rolling under the harsh breath of the sea wind.</p><p>Obi-wan slowly got out of the speeder, started to walk. Not knowing what to do, Cody was just staring at the passer by. As he stumbled forward, some additional muttering ensued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I have to at least try... ‘s the least I can do-”</em>
</p><p>Shaky voice, very foreign to its owner’s usual manner.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan walked to the shore until the dark waves touched his boots occasionally. Then his arms were slowly raised forward, eyes closed. It was a posture well known for any clones who had experienced some sort of battle with Jedi. He was trying to Force-grab or sense something.</p><p>Meanwhile, habit forced Cody to scan the area, searching for any potential threats. His lookout ended without detection. They were about the only living beings here, for at least 3 clicks.</p><p>Satisfied that they were alone, his attention shifted back to his general.</p><p>Then- what was he was trying to grab? There was nothing around, and Obi-wan was reaching for the sea. The ocean- What is in there? Is he looking for something underwater?</p><p> </p><p>30 seconds passed searching for answer.</p><p>Then THE word hit his brain. Batch no. WB-69. Crashed AT&amp;T. The one filled with Shinies right out of Kamino. 20 of them. Even the pilot was fresh off the boat.</p><p>They had gone down during landing descent, shot down, right into the ocean. It was a tragic and unfortunate loss, especially because due to its critical timing, being in the middle of particularly brutal setback, no scout or rescue attempt were spared. Those 20 Shinies were classified KIA right away.</p><p>The radar and rough coordinates checked out. Yeah- this must be the closest approachable shore to the crash zone.</p><p> </p><p>His attention shifted to Obi-wan again.</p><p>Beige tunics violently fluttered in the strong winds, but the Jedi stood rooted. Good 10 minutes must have passed since their arrival. 10 minutes since he raised his arms. So- he is trying to locate the Shinies? Inside the AT&amp;T?</p><p> </p><p>He could not possibly pull a sunken AT&amp;T out of the ocean? With the water pressure and all. KyoJu2 was well knwon for its notoriously deep (and toxic) oceans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sir? Sir, is this about the Shinies? Batch WB-69?”</em>
</p><p>All Cody could see was Obi-wan’s back, tense muscle indicating fierce concentration, rather than a breezy lookout. No answer. OK, maybe he was too concentrated-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sir???”</em>
</p><p>As his distance to Obi-wan shortened, he could see arms trembling. Visibly. The air around him was almost sparkling with the intensified Force. The water in front of them started to cave in.</p><p>Even though Cody did not have Force to warn him of things, he had his gut feelings. A hard trained one. And his gut feeling was screaming that something was not right-</p><p>Should he persuade his general out of this? Wouldn’t he be offended?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can do this, Cody. I will. I must.”</em>
</p><p>Then the hesitation ended the moment he saw blood trickling down from Obi-wan’s nose.</p><p>
  <em>“Pardon me, sir, you- you are trying to pull them out right? But you can’t!! It’s impossible!!! What ARE you doing?!!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ob-wan had to have heard him practically shouting to his ear, but did not even flinch.</p><p>Now his gut felt twisted. Because, damn, he recognized this look. This look, this terrible, TERRIBLE determination spread all over his face was the telltale sign indicating his Jedi was about to do something gravely stupid and self-sacrificing.</p><p>The nose-bleeding was getting worse by the second, staining his fore-front tunic bloody red. Could he tackle his Jedi?? Is it allowed??</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“General Kenobi!!! Please stop, sir, this is INSANE!!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tried to hold Obi-wan’s forearm, at least to make him stop for a second, then suddenly his body was being lifted into the air- pushed far back until his back hit the speeder. Stupid AND powerful Jedi!!After precious 10 seconds it took to re-balance himself, Cody ran into Obi-wan from behind, holding him in the middle and pulling him back to the land.</p><p>They were tumbling down in the sand, mingled together. Harsh breathes continued for a moment. Then, to Cody’s utter astonishment, Obi-wan rose up and knee-walked to the shore again. Raising his hands-</p><p>The stubbornness of the act itself, left Cody speechless. What is this? Is his general truly out of his mind? Or is there real possibility that he could pull that AT&amp;T out of Ocean??</p><p> </p><p>No. No! Yes, Jedi can move things, even people, yes, but not AT&amp;T, not by himself. He knew this as a fact, right? General skywalker, the chosen one, more force-sensitive than anyone living, once said, lifting a giant crystal stone required he &amp; Obi-wan’s co-effort. AT&amp;T was at least 3 times heavier than the said crystal. No, it is impossible, there is no way, he concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Cody snapped back into reality when he heard wet coughing sound coming from the front. This is madness. His general is clearly not himself; it has to stop. NOW.</p><p> </p><p>This time, embracing both shoulder from behind, Cody took hold of the delirious looking Jedi again, wrestling him back. He could not believe the situation that is physical struggle with his general.</p><p>Cody rolled Obi-wan back, jumped on him so that he could press down the slippery Jedi’s torso as long as possible with his own superior body weight. However, if the other opponent really decided to subdue him, he was no match. The only way out of this is to talk him down. Or at this case, talk him out of this madness.</p><p>A vode, talking the infamously fancy with word, silver-tongued Jedi down. What an irony. Talk Cody, talk!</p><p>Gentle shoulder shakes were given to the man beneath him hoping the action would bring some kind of sanity back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“General Kenobi!! What was that? Look at me sir!! Look at me and talk to me!”</em>
</p><p>Obi-wan’s beard were now bloody red, even some of the capillaries in his eyes were burst.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I have to get them out, Cody- We can not just leave them in there!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How, sir? How? It is impossible and you know it. You will just bleed out to death even before anything hits the surface-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cody- cody. Listen to me.”</em>
</p><p>Desperation spread through Obi-wan’s face, frantically trying to persuade Cody. Or is he trying to convince himself?</p><p> </p><p><em>“There is no way, I am certain of this, NO WAY the senate is going to allow any sort of salvage effort. </em> <em>For mere 20 clone soldiers? Never. Zero possibility. Not even if I beg them. They will think it is not worth it. You see? That’s why. That is why I have to do it, cause if not, no one will. </em> <em>I have to at least try!!!”</em></p><p>Obi-wan was practically screaming at this point. Raw emotions tearing out, like never seen before. It felt surreal to Cody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sir. But- But,”</em>
</p><p>He has to talk him out, even if it hurts him. He has to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But they are right, sir. That would be the right thing to do. It IS not worth it- Our Shinies are dead, Obi-wan. They are all dead. Long gone.”</em>
</p><p>Obi-wan’s eyes trembled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We have to at least bury them. It’s the least we can do. I have to at least try- “</em>
</p><p>The same sentence over and over again. Like he is trying to convince himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah- yeah it would be nice to be able to bury them, of course. But- but at the cost of your life? No!! No way. Not in a million years.”</em>
</p><p><em>“No-no-no. Dear- that is not how it works. You got it all wrong. Jedi serves people- you know? It is not the other way around. </em> <em>We protect and serve the people, innocent beings. That is how it is supposed to be- One innocent lives before any Jedi’s. Any number of Jedis’ lives- should it be required. Their souls will never be able to rest in there- underwater- trapped… “</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We are at war- general. At war! Please, don’t do this, they were not innocent bystanders, Obi-wan. They were soldiers. Like me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!!! Cody, they WERE innocent. They were young, too young. Not battle ready. Not even close. None of them properly understood what was going on when they crashed!!! They were- they were-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan’s rambling is now mixture of sob and shouting. Tears flowed down to his cheeks, got mixed with blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They were still waiting for orders. Just as instructed. Did not know what to do, confused- even when the water started fill up- they were still waiting. Believing someone will soon tell them what to do-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How did- did you feel all that?”</em>
</p><p>Oh, Force.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I must provide some sort of peace for them, it’s my duty as a Jedi. The least thing I can do. Even if it would end up costing my life, I must - “</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The argument that had the possibility of persuading Obi-wan came to Cody’s mind. But it was a cruel one. Kriff, he hated this.</p><p>
  <em>“What- what about the 212th general? When you are gone- doing this- this duty of yours, what about your duty to the republic army? You know that there aren’t many Jedi left to replace you, Obi-wan. Or at least the good ones. We need you. The boys need you, sir. “</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Obi-wan felt silent. Eyes squeezed shut. Cody knew this you-still-have-responsibilities-left angle would get through Obi-wan, but it hurt like hell.</p><p>The clone commander shifted his balance and dropped down to the ground with a thud, right next to where his exhausted general still lay back down.</p><p> </p><p>None dared to speak as heavy silence continued. Thousands of thoughts rushed upon his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Cody personally watched how his generals’ self-sacrificing tendency gradually decreased as the war continued.</p><p>At first, the Jedi would try to do anything involving significant danger, all by himself. To his disbelief, solo missions were preferred when possible. Of course, he was better than any soldiers, deflecting blasters and all that. But again, he was just one man. The mission injury rate was indeed incredibly low for Obi-wan, but when the definite number of missions increase incrementally, you eventually get to face the fucked-up one. It was inevitable, a question of when, not if.</p><p> </p><p>Then- once the commanding officer got injured, the cost was too big and even not his own to pay.</p><p>Several times the Jedi indulged himself with the sweet temptation of doing-all-by-myself, sustained somewhat serious wound, and had to be pulled back from the battle, the whole battalion suffered for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>The risk of ‘no commanding general ending up greater casualty’ had to be considered after all. In a way, his body was not wholly his to wield. His presence as well as his emotional well-being was the 212th’s greatest asset, let alone the 3rd systems army. Not just for capacity of fighting, but also in terms of negotiating power, command efficiency with other parties involving senate, council and the enemy.</p><p>Naturally, among the many strategic options, the one with the minimal danger to the commanding officers – which meant the danger was transferred to the common soldiers - was often preferred.</p><p>No matter how unjust it sounded or how it goes directly against the Jedi values, that was what becoming a military general meant after all. Seeing the big picture. Prioritization of lives.</p><p> </p><p>The bitter reality. No matter how many times his general adamantly denied it, Jedi mattered more. To the republic, to the Separatist, and even to the clones.</p><p> </p><p>And this war, this unending nightmare, tired everyone. Meticulously choreographed battles became a rare thing, instead the army struggled to keep up with the sheer number of conflicts requiring their deployment all over the galaxy. When you combine the rushed deployment and exhausted commanding officer with the seemingly unlimited supply of fresh troops, the result is overuse of the same tactic, that is called ‘victory over small sacrifice’, using baits to start somehow then see how it goes. It maximized the advantage of replaceable resource- a.k.a clone soldier.</p><p>It was not just the clones who were learning. As the war dragged on, their generals, too, had to adapt. Face the harsh reality and true meaning of ‘living through war’. Painfully be made aware of.</p><p> </p><p>But, every time the troops being used as baits end up getting killed in actions, when their last mission report was delivered in a desperation, their last breath echoing through the comm, he saw how Obi-wan’s face contorted. Grief has long been a common baseline emotion, like a dull, chronic pain.</p><p>How many times did they hear or repeat the farewell sentence? <em>It has been an honor of my life to serve with you, sir. The honor is mine, vode.</em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan once told him that some of the Jedi think the lightsaber wielders are not the best fit for GAR’s general position. At that time Cody found that argument utterly groundless, but now he is not so sure anymore.</p><p>His general broke the silence.</p><p>
  <em>“I tried to send the request that at least for 212th, not to ship out any fresh troops directly into the field. I even finalized the whole document- all that was left was to check the recipients, and click send- No.. no no no.. I could have just sent it to Master Shaak-Ti, it would have been just fine-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Basic combat protocol dictates, during battle field, not to leave any group only comprised of newbies. The lack of experience and over-enthusiasm to strictly follow orders usually left them not-strategic enough for constantly changing battle situations. Tragically, those Shinies were being shipped here directly from Kamino. Again, against protocol, all Shinies were to be briefed and trained before actually put into actions.</p><p>But as the war dragged on, they did not have time to prep sometimes. It was as simple as that. They did not have enough time-</p><p>Oh Force. Cody now started to realize what happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But then the blockade got smashed at sector 7, and then the rest of the sector had to be re-located- then-… Force, Cody. I was too busy. Too busy- Can you believe it. What a shameful- unforgivable excuse for failing innocent lives- what a fucked-up priority I had in my mind- “</em>
</p><p>Obi-wan wrapped both his hands over the face. Like he could not stand himself. He could not possibly blame himself- Cody forehandedly could test to that. During the last 28 days, he had slept for less than 20 hours, and that was a generous guess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“General, there was no way you could have predicted what would happen. It is not on you- it’s… it’s on all of us, as in the entire army.”</em>
</p><p>Obi-wan did not respond for a long time. After the heavy crying and shouting passed, his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. The constant sound of waves and wind resonating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……We are the good guys. We are supposed to be better than this. We are the good guys. Aren’t we?”</em>
</p><p>Now, Cody was lost in words.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan’s earlier inquiry came back to his mind. Is this victory? Is this what victory looks like?</p><p>There were no inhabitants in this planet, no lives in danger. All they were protecting was some other rich planet’s ancestral heritage. The senate called it ‘the roots and symbol of the Republic.” To Cody’s eyes, it just looked like bunch of complicated looking rocks and ornaments.</p><p> </p><p>But he could not afford to doubt the orders. Kriff that was a line that he could not cross. It would let to the downhill road with no way of turning back.</p><p>Good soldiers follow orders, they do not doubt them. If the lines between victory and defeat blurred, he feared he would lose the certainty to send his boys to life and death situation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How should I describe their endings for the mission report, Cody? Am I to say that it was a necessary sacrifice? A heroic end?”</em>
</p><p>He laughed a long, bitter laugh.</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t necessary neither heroic. Would I be allowed to say it was a meaningless, purposeless death, lost for eternity?? Lost before getting a chance fulfill the duty that defined their existence, the duty that they never volunteered for in the first place.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of something thick bumping into one of the rocks in the shore broke the silence.</p><p>To their surprise, it was one of the AT&amp;T’s outer radar detector, washed up to the shore thanks to certain Force users violent pull. So- Obi-wan DID manage to lock-on that AT&amp;T? Force, he was good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Look Cody, It looks like I almost made it. If I just-”</em>
</p><p>Then, slowly the Jedi tumbled forward resuming his position for the Force-pull.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pardon me, sir”</em>
</p><p>It was just in time Obi-wan’s trembling starting to return when Cody jabbed him with the custom made sedative Kix prepared. Why Kix put a sedative for a field trip, he did not know, but he was just grateful.</p><p>He will deal with the consequences of drugging his superior officer later on. When his emotions- as well as his own- settled down. He was tired, so very tired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Darth Sidious' plan was particularly cruel, considering he used sentient beings as war tools- At least some Jedi would think cloning the mass army raises serious human(or sentient) rights issues? Here, I push our protagonist Obi-wan to be THAT Jedi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody dragged the unconscious Jedi back to where their speeder located, half-raising him into sitting position. He briefly considered heading back to the base when he had the chance. If Obiwan kept pushing for the ocean, interruption would eventually fail.</p><p>However, the idea was quickly abandoned.</p><p>Whether it was a one-time happening due to prolonged fatigue or a beginning of something larger, Cody could not determine- but it felt rude to end whatever Obi-wan started without his prior consent. He would wait for his general, he decided.</p><p>Obi-wan was completely out. Based on previous experience the dosage would last about 2-3 hours.</p><p>Good. Well, it was one of his most stressing tasks to come up with creative ways to force his general into taking some form of rest after any siege. Any form of rest must be welcomed, even the one this much unexpected. He could not be fussy.</p><p> </p><p>The shore regained its dreadful silence once again. After the second lookout, to see if anyone or anything heard their intense dialogue mere minutes ago, (no they were still about the only living thing in there) Cody sat beside the unconscious companion, holding the outer radar detector in his hands.</p><p>Slight tingling sensation tickled his palm- probably from the residual acid of the infamously toxic ocean.</p><p> </p><p>It certainly surprised him that Obi-wan’s breaking point derived from something that barely scratched his own mind. Does this make him a bad-person, bad-officer?</p><p>Frankly the fallen AT&amp;T had long been catalogued as something “past” in his mind, let alone the top priority. We are supposed to be better than this, his general’s cry echoed again and again in his mind. Am I supposed to be better than this? What is better?</p><p> </p><p>He was taught, very thoroughly, what it meant to be a good soldier. Following orders to the maximum efficiency. The level of autonomy required for each situation, the art of optimizing mission orders.</p><p>But “better”? No one told him what it meant to be ‘better’.</p><p> </p><p>They were the good guys, period. Given fact. No questions asked nor allowed. It never crossed his mind that maintaining of the good-guys-status was something that would require additional effort. It would be like doubting the very definition of their identity. Questioning the ground that one firmly footed himself would lead to something dangerous to say the least.</p><p>Oh, those countless soldiers who couldn’t stop “doubting” and were eventually court-marshalled, blamed as traitors.</p><p> </p><p>The seduction to blind obedience was very tempting. He could close his eyes, shake his head and pretend like nothing ever happened, like he did not at all comprehend what was going on. That was definitely one of the possible options. Calmly keeping the persona of ‘well-trained, order-following soldier.’ And Obi-wan would not push. His infinitely gentle general would never force reckoning to the one who refuses it.</p><p> </p><p>But he had this tingling sensation of needing more, one that he did not even realize he had. The thirsty desire to know more. Could he be more than just a soldier who follows orders? Would he be allowed?</p><p> </p><p>This peculiar experience, whatever it was, felt like Obi-wan opened a door for Cody, the very one, in his previous belief, meant to be closed for clone soldiers. Inside is chaotic and so full of doubt, making it very hard to know what is right and wrong. Whether it was intentional invitation or a byproduct of a fevered mistake is to be seen, but he decided to not to close it. Decided to be brave enough to wait and see.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was roughly 2-hour mark when Obi-wan started to shuffle. Just in time, he guessed. They had about 1 hour left to go back to the base for today’s SITREP.</p><p>However, what followed the initial shuffle was a growling sound rather than the usual ‘Commander, what happened?’. It was clear that Obi-wan struggled to wake up, his body saturated with fatigue and possible burnout refused his owner clean start. The last 28 days had not been kind to him, taking its toll.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cody- time-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s just over 16:00, general- would you be able to sit up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, the SITREP- we gotta- go… “</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then he fell in to sleep again. After a moment’s consideration, Cody decided not to ignore the rescue signal Obi-wan’s body was desperately sending.</p><p>Suddenly, a short laugh broke out. Seriously? SITREP?</p><p>SITREP is the first word came out of his mouth? The same person who actively tried to bleed himself out in a failed attempt to ‘put dead soldiers’ soul into rest’? The whole ‘putting one’s soul back to the Force’ thing never made sense to him no matter how often he heard the logic. These Jedi philosophies were why some of his boys looked at Obi-wan like some mythical creature, and frankly he could understand why. But this side of Obi-wan, this almost-ridiculous obsession to responsibility was their common ground. Always doing his best to meet every requirement the universe is constantly demanding from him. Deep affection towards the unconscious Jedi bloomed inside Cody’s heart. Today was indeed a day exploding with emotions.</p><p>He commed the base that they won’t be attending today’s SITREP, not offering any particular reason. The answering trooper sounded slightly confused. They were officers in charge, at least one of them always participated daily SITREP. He just cleared it was not due to any injury, that they were fine. (in terms of physical level of incapacitation, that is)</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Obi-wan came to conscious again rubbing his eyes, still delirious looking but a little bit more cognitive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Force, did we miss the SITREP, Commander?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No worries, general. I already checked the base and there is nothing urgent going on. Already told them they could at least enjoy this evening without the piercing eyes of a certain Jedi general and his evil butler.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, his clumsy attempt at joke made it through Obi-wan. Small smile spread across Ob-wan’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I guess we are long overdue that cheating day, indeed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed, we are. Please, rest general. If I may add one more thing to the list of overdue, it would be your sleep.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miraculously, Obi-wan did not object to the idea and not even bothered to get up.</p><p>
  <em>“…… thank you, Cody. Truly. “</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was getting dark. Sunset over the horizon, staining the waters pink. Ironically beautiful. The savage ocean that swallowed its scapegoat looked content, sporting its picturesque beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, never before seen courage broke out of Cody’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“General.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm yes…?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan’s eyelids fluttered back open, but not entirely. Still, glassy eyes, soaked with sleepy fatigue.</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you bring me here? You must have known that I would try to stop you. Why bring the obstacle with you here?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pained smile greeted Cody.</p><p>
  <em>“Cody. Oh, dear one- You, my good- good commander, you were my comprise.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heavy eyelids were shut down again.</p><p>
  <em>“I would have done it. If it hadn’t been you. I wanted pushed it over the edge, regardless of the consequences. I really wanted to. But I should not, should I.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Compromise. Between his desire and duty? Between the conflicting responsibilities of Jedi as peacekeeper versus Jedi general in war? Was he in some way the reminder of Obi-wan’s duty to the republic?</p><p>The thought dragged on as the darkness gradually creeped in. Someone must stand watch- was the last thought occurred to him before the sweet blackness embraced him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cody snapped his eyes open. Piercing morning sunlight made his eyes watery. Bright. Very bright- It was morning, then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good morning, Commander. Did you sleep well. I hope I did not trouble you too much in your dream, by my crying and shouting just like the earlier day. Your timing is on spot as always.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was wide awake, apparently. His voice, even though it lacked the usual cheerful tone, sounded normal now.</p><p>Also, small mount near the water was near its final touch – on the top, a wooden stick was holding the familiar radar detector from yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I would greatly appreciate a hand to hold the steel plate while I torch it, if you are up to it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, sir.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cody picked up the steel plate (possibly from a wreckage, once belonged to a jet fighter) and waited until Obi-wan neatly engraved the word “WB-69, the 212th attack battalion, 7th SKY Corps of the 3rd systems Army, GAR” using the lightsaber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Master Qui-gon used to use whatever material he could find to use as tombstone when we were on a mission and could not afford a proper burial. Actual name would have been much better, but- well, I guess batch no. should suffice for now.”</em>
</p><p>It was certainly a different approach to the situation from yesterday, to say the least. Cody had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“General, if I may ask, are you feeling OK now?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Awkward and pained smile passed through Obi-wan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Rest assured, Commander. I promise I am done harassing those poor sea creatures underwater. Also, I believe, I owe you a serious apology for my behavior yesterday. It was quite a show, wasn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It- was unexpected. Not- incomprehensible, but unexpected.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan’s smile was mixed with guilt and a hint of sadness. The torched steel plate was firmly placed near the little grave.</p><p>Obi-wan sat near the grave. Both knees up, arms resting on the heel of each knee. He signaled Cody to sit down next to him. The commander complied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cody. I’ve had good few hours to think about this. This conversation is not usually something I would engage with a soldier under my command. When I am to be their inspiration and their commander.”</em>
</p><p>Obi-wan turned his head to look right into Cody’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But when I made a rather hasty decision yesterday to come here, asking for a company, I crossed that line. A hasty decision, yes, but I do not regret it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I may dare to day, you have become more than just a soldier under my command to me Cody. I believe we are companions now, should you allow it. Given that, I would very much like to utilize this precious time that’s been squeezed out, to explain myself to you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All Cody could afford was just a little nod. When you become the sole object of attention from Obi-wan Kenobi, you cannot be distracted. Even by your own words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want you to know this- No one is perfect. That applies to certainly myself but also the Jedi council. The senate. Every organization or everyone existing. And… Even though I decided to embrace the result of this unfortunate incidents, I still believe we made the wrong decision deploying the WB-67 batch here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No organization is capable of being absolutely right, all the time. Similarly, no one is indestructible, certainly not me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know some of your brothers think I am invincible, physically and mentally- and I admit, I played my fair part in building that image. Troops stand a better chance at surviving longer if they believe in something. Especially for those poor souls who are struggling through the day. Live to fight another day, you might recall.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cody was frankly surprised at the topic brought up. It was always carefully avoided. How Obi-wan sometimes looked very disappointed at the order given from above, or how he pretended everything would be just “fine” in front of common soldiers when at the command bridge they were boarder-line paranoid about the ever decreasing expected-mission-success rate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But dear commander. That is not true, isn’t it? I am not invincible. Jedi aren’t. You witnessed my physical limitation, many times as I recall, despite of my utmost attempt to hide it. But also, mentally I have my limits. I wanted you to know this.”</em>
</p><p>Obi-wan’s voice was low but clear. Firm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So- basically what I, who has my own shortcomings, am always trying to do, under the Jedi Council which has their own limitations, is admitting the past and attempting to improve the future. As best as one can. Understanding that nothing is black and white opens door to serenity and balance. At least that is what I was taught as a Jedi and that always has been my code.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this war, Cody. This bloody war- has a very dangerous tendency to pull us to the dark side before we even know it. I must admit, that for quite some time now, I’ve had difficulties in finding redeeming efforts from our own organization when, in comparison, the number of unsatisfactory features and orders has been fearfully increasing. Naturally, as a member of that said Council, I am not free from that blame myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A nasty feeling it is, the feeling of imbalance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That our shortcomings were piling up, ready to drag us to the dark side. This planet certainly did not help my feeling, and the icing on the cake was our poor WB-67. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I completely lost my control when I sensed those souls extinguished in agony. What an incredible Jedi master am I, right? “</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Everybody has a cracking point. Yours are probably the longest one in the entire galaxy, sir. No need to be ashamed of that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They were the youngest clones so far. Only aged 8.5 standard years. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the AT&amp;T crashed, there were definitely chances for survival should they have abandoned that transport, but they waited and perished. They- waited for orders to come. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not mission ready. Not at all.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Force. They were too young indeed. When he was aged 8.5 years, he was still learning so much, not even close to mission ready.</p><p> </p><p><em>“When I heard that the next batch of troopers would break the record in terms of how young they were, I thought to myself, TOO YOUNG. NOT OK. </em> <em>Made a promise to myself that at least I- for those under my command, will do my best to protect them in any way I can. </em></p><p>
  <em>Then the AT&amp;T crashed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I failed to keep one of the most important swear I made to myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Added to the painful fact that the tragedy itself derived from our own organization’s decision. It’s not the separatist who forced us to deploy these poor not-mission-ready souls here, WE DID. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I got overwhelmed.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a confession to his own flaw to Obi-wan’s part. But what reached Cody’s heart only strengthened his respect for the Jedi. How could one man live by such a strict rule? Especially during this war?Horrendous things presented themselves on a daily basis while the unreasonable request from the Senate was becoming unbearable. Sill, what shook his general was his own promise made by himself.</p><p>He could follow this man to his death. Even after this war. If allowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am OK now, by the way. It never ceases to amaze me how much difference a few hours of meditation can make to one’s soul. I feel much balanced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, even though I feel OK, I intend to do something about the whole fresh troop deployment policy. What is wrong is wrong and needs to be changed accordingly.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unspoken words were that all he required for preventing a mental breakdown was a few hours of meditation which was not afforded. For the last 28 days. Cody decided to try his luck at comforting his general somehow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I never got to know the WB-67 batch personally, but I think they would have appreciated this. That someone remembered them. Especially when that someone was their general.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I will remember them. Even I wish to forget, I don’t think I can. Never. Funny thing, being a superior officer. I wonder if it is what it feels like to lose a family.”</em>
</p><p>Family. Cody was not prepared to answer to that word. He thinks he might never will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Again, it was very rude of me dragging you to my personal emotional break down- and even the things I have said could potentially be overwhelming to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I am grateful for your presence here Cody and I do not regret bringing you here. I do hope you decide to further contemplate what I told you today. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>About balance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should you need any one to talk to, please kindly let me repay my gratitude by being your companion.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence once again landed heavy between them. Splashing sounds of waves were now so familiar, like it melted with the air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cody, before we head back, I want to add 1 more request to my unending parade of rudeness. If I may.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anything for you, sir.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If it happens to be ME that joins the Force first. During this war, that is. And if the circumstances are allowed, would you be kind enough to bring part of me back here? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any form would suffice, my ash or my lightsaber. My robe. Anything. I would like to join them in any way possible- after.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After my death. That was what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“To begin with, I will do everything to prevent any chance for potential implementation of your request in the first place, sir.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, Cody. I know you are very good at your job. But hypothetically speaking.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course, sir. As you wish. You have my word.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Thank you. Truly. You are a true blessing. </em> <em>I... I’d like a chance to meet them again. After I join the Force. Maybe to be their general again there, if they allow me.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Sign me on that too, please sir.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan chuckled a bit, which turned into a long sigh. Slowly he stood up, bowed his head a bit towards the ocean, brushing his hands over the wood stick with radar detector.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then, until we meet again, soldiers. Until we meet again.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he turned back, slowly walking towards the speeder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shall we go back; I suspect someone in our battalion must have been tortured, if not by Anakin by the council for sure. We got to rescue them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two figures got into the speeder, soon disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three days later, they were shipped out to the Outer rim siege.</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks later, Cody handed over the lightsaber back to his general in the valley of Utapau, for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Three year later, serving under the galactic empire, with rapid aging talking its toll on his body, Cody sometimes dreamed about vast ocean, strong wind and desperate cry from a bleeding man.</p><p>He would wake up, screaming I need to go back or I promised. Although, in the end, he could never remember where, who or what.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last scene where Obiwan wanting to meet his lost soldiers after his death was my original inspiration for this fic.<br/>SAD Obi-wan is my weak spot. Also, the whole clone war is such a tragedy. Cody in my fic is so very much human in terms of learning from the past and being brave to speak up, and trying to decide the direction of his life. But at the end, it all perished with one word, dehumanized.<br/>It would be awesome to be able to see how Obi-wan would think of the clone soldiers in the upcoming Kenobi series, but I sadly don't think that chances are high. </p><p>I can't believe more that 60 people left kudos for this work. Thank you so very much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>